


Bond.

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Ranier is finally going to propose to Alisaie. The following events create an atmosphere of awkwardness.





	Bond.

Sun broke through the windows. Slowly from the ground it moved to the bed, the daybreak's heat moving onto his face. Ranier tossed and turned in bed, opening his eye to the window before closing it again in irritation. Sitting up in the bed he ruffled his hair and stretched, turning to look over his shoulder. She lay sleeping so peacefully, nothing should disrupt her peace. Much less with the recent events troubling her. A smile broke his always impassive look as he looked. 'I had hoped for an hour or two more of sleep beside you my love...

He reached for the night stand's drawer, opening it revealing some books, a gun, and a small box. He stared at the box for a minute, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Grabbing it he can't help but to take a deep breath as he continues staring at it for minutes.

“Today is the day, time come on Ranier you can do it... You've handled worse than this, get it together.” He held it up to the morning light, gazing at the ring. The mans stood entranced, it seemed to be holding what light it caught.

Alisaie began stirring in her sleep, reaching to her side searching for a familiar hand to hold. Coming up empty in her search, the Elezen girl sat up and yawned. He'd been better about relaxing for a while now, she'd hoped he wasn't out and about already. That's when she turned and saw him at the windows staring at something in his hands, though... she couldn't quite make it out from the glare. 

“Ranier what are you doing?” Asking him half asleep as she tried to cover her eyes from the sun.

The always stone faced man began to blush as he heard her speak, dropping the ring in a panic. Which began to run from him going to the stairs of the room. 

“Oh! It was nothing I just found some small metal object and was examining it don't worry. I'll go find it and see about fixing breakfast.”

She watched drowsily as he ran after whatever it was that he held. Very strange, though not exactly registering in her head how strange he was acting.

“Perhaps I should make sure nothing is wrong” she thought as she started to leave the bed.

Downstairs Ranier was busy trying to find the lost wedding ring. Turning the home upside down in a flurry of dismay. Yelling as he threw a rug against the wall.

“It must be here somewhere!” 

By now she was watching him from the stairs, puzzled by the sight. What could it be to place him in such a state of discomposure? She looked around the stairs, maybe she could help after all. Brushing the hair from her eyes she saw the object by the stand next to the bottom of the stairs. It looked like a ring, she bent down to pick it up, it was indeed a ring. A very nice, ornate platinum ring at that, with ruby and sapphire gems that swirled together.

 

Actually now that she noticed, it looked familiar in the style. It looked like something Ranier had crafted himself. She studied it for a moment longer before she noticed that he was staring at her, appearing somewhat scared at her examining the ring. Amused at the panic Ranier was going through, she stood back up to give it to him.

“It's beautiful, you could have just told me you were looking at a ring. That's nothing strange about you and a piece of jewelry, especially not with you.” 

Reaching out she placed it in his hand, his eyes still rather wide at the situation. He managed to speak to her after some stuttering, adorable, but odd for the man also.

“I...I-I I'm sorry about all of this Alisaie. You weren't supposed to see it yet.”

Not supposed to see it?

“It's just a ring Ran, what ever do you mean I was not supposed to see it yet?”

Might as well go the distance now she had already seen the ring, commit to it Ranier. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and got on one knee in front of the girl.

“Alright Ranier I get the joke.”

For him this was pretty weird and funny at that, she chuckled at his increasingly strange behavior. His face, however, had changed, back to it's serious normalcy. Though, it was strangely genuine as he opened his mouth a few times struggling to get his words out.

“Twelve preserve you're actually-”

Interjecting to her surprised realization he said it as loud as he could.

“Alisaie! Will you marry me!?”

He couldn't help it, he just had to say it and say it loud. They both gazed into each others eye's, stunned at the situation. He had accidentally caused all of this, not to mention popping the question a lot earlier than he wanted. Her barely awake and being proposed to. Silence permeated the room until she coughed nervously as she whispered.

“I do...”

She...She what? Did she say I do?

“Did you say I do?” High strung from the situation it's all he could do, to ask. Sheepishly she repeated herself.

“Yes, I do...”

He took the ring and placed it on her finger, after doing so it settled in. She said yes. The smile on his face grew quickly. Excitedly he picked her up and danced with her in joy jumping around the house with her. 

“I love you Alisaie!”

“I love you too!” The girl was getting a bit nauseous from the sudden activity she was taking part in. “But set me down you big oaf!” 

That snapped him right out of his animated state. 

“I'm so sorry I just couldn't help it you weren't supposed to see that yet I had a big event planned and I just tried to go with it I'm so happy I don't know what came over me at all!”

Good grief he was speaking fast, without pause either. Raising her hand to shut him up so she could get a word in.

“Ranier! It's alright, I'm excited too. I wasn't expecting a marriage proposal first thing in the morn either. But I can't say it's not a grand way to start the day.”

Smiling back at him, tears of joy in her eyes. She couldn't help but be a bit choked up now that she was thinking of it more. She wiped the tears away before pulling him down by his shirt collar.

“I love you.”

He embraced her in his arms and in that sunlight she kissed him. At least before it dawned on him, they were getting married. His plans were in disarray now.

“Good gods, we have a wedding to plan. Did you want something big? Oh gods, this just advanced my whole time table.”

Ranier's panic renewed as he got a notebook out of the nearby drawer, starting to frantically write out the ideas. Alisaie grabbed his hand and pulled him from the book to kiss him.

“A small ceremony would be perfect. You and me together, I can't say I haven't dreamt of it before...”

Alisaie's smile was bright enough to light up the entire coast. If there was a blessing Ranier had, it was her. He was truly fortunate.

“That...would be prefect you are right my love. I shall set the affair. As soon as possible?

As soon as possible, that made her giddy with joy. Soon she would be wed. 

“Let's just go now I'm sure they can make an exception for you.”

Shocked at her eagerness, he couldn't help but need a second to compose himself.

“Right now?”

She nodded

“Right now? As in, right now right now?

Alisaie went to the stairs to get dressed.

“Come we need to be better dressed than this still.”

His heart was beating faster than ever before...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is during Stormblood after the main story.


End file.
